


Work Smarter

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I’ve got to look through all the victims’ records.”





	Work Smarter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #549 'meticulous'

“What’cha got, Abs?” asked Tony, setting a Caf-Pow! on her desk.

She smiled. “Aw, you’re like mini-Gibbs.”

“Thanks,” he said, smiling back. “Any results?”

“Not yet,” said Abby. “My babies are still working their magic. And it might take a while.”

“That’s all right,” Tony told her, hefting a stack of files. “I’ve got to look through all the victims’ records.”

“Old-school paper style?” she asked.

“Only way it comes. Mind if I stay here?”

“Of course not. And you’re not going to tell Kate this is how you find the answer you’re gonna find, are you?”

Tony grinned. “Nope.”

THE END


End file.
